


Goodbyes

by StarSpangledWriter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst is barely there, Deep love, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Steve, Just two dramatic lovebirds being fluffy, Reader-Insert, not sure I know how to tag tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledWriter/pseuds/StarSpangledWriter
Summary: Saying goodbye before a mission is always hard...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> I was travelling, felt nostalgic and this came out. I hope you like it!  
> Plus this is my first complete Steve work! Hurray!

There they were again, fingers tangled, foreheads pressed together, breathing each other’s air. It was a ritual of sorts, taking a moment only for themselves before he took off, when it would be just her and him. No trouble, no world that needed saving.

She should have been used to it by now, saying goodbye. It is a huge part of your life when you are dating Captain America after all. That didn’t make it any easier though. She hated letting him go every single time. She hated the tagging in her heart when he let go of her hand. She hated that every single time the same terrifying thought run through her head: _This could be the last time you felt his touch..._

____

____

__She always tried to hide it as best as she could though. The last thing she wanted was for Steve to feel guilty about who he is. She loved him; every part of him, no matter how hard goodbyes could be._ _

__Steve seemed to hate them equally. Maybe because finally, after all this time, he now had a reason to come home safe, something truly exciting yet terrifying. He couldn’t be as reckless as he used to be._ _

__Maybe because he could feel her fighting her instinct to keep him there by the grip of her hands, much stronger than usual. Maybe because he had to fight his own instinct to stay. The few moments with her were the only moments he wasn’t Captain America before a mission; he was just Steve, her Steve. And all her Steve wanted was to be with his best girl and protect her from any danger._ _

__He took a deep breath and run his warm palms up and down her arms gently. “I’ll be back before you have time to miss me.”_ _

__“I know.” her hands automatically went around his waist and she buried her face in his chest. _But I already miss you_ __she thought, but didn’t say it._ _ __

__

__

____As if he read her thoughts, Steve let out a soft chuckle as he enveloped her in one of those super tight hugs she never grew tired of. She couldn’t tell if it lasted an eternity or just one second. He left a tender kiss on the crown of her head before she moved it backwards, only enough to look him in the eyes. She rested her palm on his cheek, caressing the freshly shaven skin with her thumb. “Be careful, okay?”_ _ _ _

____Steve nodded with a reassuring smile. Those bright blue eyes carried the softness of the world and always made her wonder how this man was capable of doing any harm._ _ _ _

____No matter how many kisses have been shared the night before, she always kept one for goodbye. She stood on her toes and pressed her lips against his. She closed her eyes and allowed the softness of his plump lips calm her anxious soul. Her eyes stayed closed after that; she didn’t like watching him walk away. She still kept his hand in hers while he picked up the shield, until she heard the click when it was placed on his back._ _ _ _

____Steve started walking past her towards the jet, but only let her hand go when she was so far he couldn’t reach anymore._ _ _ _

____He got on the jet and sat next to Bucky. His friend patted him on the shoulder. “You got it hard this time pal.” Steve half smiled at him, not confirming nor denying anything._ _ _ _

____“I swear I will make a hologram of her you can carry with you if it means we don’t have to wait for an hour before we leave every single time.” Tony teased and the team couldn’t hold back their laughter._ _ _ _

____Steve huffed and shook his head, a hint of pink creeping up his neck. “Just take off Stark.”_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. New writer here so any feedback will be a trip to heaven. <3 Don't forget to leave kudos if you liked.


End file.
